


还梗系列。5/7

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 克洛泽/克罗斯
Kudos: 7





	还梗系列。5/7

托尼被气得简直要当场去世。紧咬牙关不让自己丢人地叫出来，身上的肌肉绷的紧紧的，手也死死抠住沙发边。眼神凶狠地看着半蹲在自己身前的面无表情的男人。

“忍住。”男人说。

“……唔……”一声小小的痛呼，托尼又赶紧咬住嘴唇，抠着沙发的指节都用力到泛白。

克洛泽剪开托尼被血浸透的衬衫，露出他肩上那个还在往外冒血的窟窿，抬眼瞟了一眼托尼满是汗水的额头，从一旁的桌子上给了他一杯酒。

托尼颤抖这手接过，一口将满满的一杯全部喝下，“我真是瞎了眼，”托尼说，但肩上的剧痛还是让他停顿了一下，喉咙仿佛都在颤抖，让他说的话也夹杂着一些颤音，“竟然给你挡枪！”

本来白白挨了一枪就很让他难受了，结果克洛泽这个男人在自己帮他挡枪之后竟然无动于衷！怕是自己就算死在他面前他也不会有感觉！

克洛泽淡淡地看了一眼一脸凶样的人，“那枪不会打中我。”拿着一支注射器，轻轻扎进托尼血淋淋的胳膊。

“你什么意思？”托尼还没反应过来，克洛泽就已经把针管里的液体全都推了进来，“这是什么！”

克洛泽接过托尼无力握住的酒杯，“让你不这么疼。”

“你不会趁我睡着杀了我吧。”托尼勾起惨白的嘴唇笑了笑。

克洛泽没有说话。

托尼看着眼前克洛泽的样子逐渐模糊。

那药一定掺了什么别的东西！托尼想。

要不然自己怎么会跪在这个男人面前，嘴里还含着他粗壮的阴茎。

托尼的右肩缠了厚厚的绷带，克洛泽手艺不错，绑的挺好看的，还打了一个精致的蝴蝶结。

右手使不上力，托尼只好用左手握着嘴里的阴茎，在自己用舌头舔他的龟头时，左手继续撸动着他的柱身。

克洛泽双手抓着托尼的头发，顺着他的动作前后挺动腰身，在托尼把他的阴茎吞到口中时，猛的用力往前挺了一下，手上也把托尼的脑袋按向自己，敏感的龟头一下子就顶到了托尼紧致的喉口。

“呃！……唔……”托尼被克洛泽这一下吓到了，喉口被刺激的感觉让他条件反射的想要干呕，左手乱甩着，又按在克洛泽的髋部想要推开他，却根本不是克洛泽的对手。

托尼感觉自己的下巴都要脱臼了，嘴巴被克洛泽这该死的阴茎完全撑开，酸痛感从下颌关节传来。眼泪被刺激地从眼角流出。

克洛泽在托尼快要窒息的时候松开手，抽出了自己湿淋淋的阴茎，龟头和托尼红润起来的嘴唇之间拉出一道银丝。

“呕……咳咳呕……”托尼歪头干呕着，用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着一脸无所谓的克洛泽，“你想噎死我吗！”

“我想操死你。”克洛泽说。

“呵，”托尼反讥，“你这一把老骨头操地起来吗？”

克洛泽眯了眯眼睛，盯得托尼起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，托尼咽了口唾沫，轻咳了一下刚想说些别的岔开话题，却被克洛泽一把抓住右手就这么拉了起来。

这一下扯到了托尼的伤口，顿时疼得冒了一身冷汗，不过为了不丢人，托尼硬是咬牙忍住了。  
把人丢到沙发上，克洛泽压在托尼身上，用力分开他的双腿，从茶几下面拿出一瓶润滑剂，胡乱的在自己的阴茎上和托尼的穴口抹了几把，“操不操得起来，试试不就知道了。”

托尼意识到克洛泽要做什么，赶紧开口，“等等！你……啊！操！……”

托尼话刚说了一半，克洛泽就扶着阴茎插到了他的后穴，仿佛被撕裂一般，从穴口到甬道，到小腹，疼痛感几乎盖过了他肩上的枪伤。托尼忍不住爆了粗口，骂骂咧咧的用脚乱蹬，手也胡乱地抓着克洛泽的胸口，在上面留下一道道血印。

克洛泽一只手捏着托尼的腰，另一只手抓到托尼不小的阴茎撸动着，“你这不是挺喜欢的吗？”

“我喜欢个鬼！”托尼咬牙切齿地说。

“你一定会求着我这一把老骨头操你的。”克洛泽手俯身压在托尼身上，一口含住他樱红的乳头，用力吮吸着。

胸口传来的刺痛爽快感让托尼有些颤抖，“啊！你属狗的吗？”

克洛泽轻咬了一口托尼软软的乳肉，听到身下的人被这轻轻的一下惊地叫出了声，忍不住笑了一下。下身也开始抽动起来。

“嗯……”托尼咬着嘴唇忍着痛，克洛泽炙热的阴茎把他的后穴烫得火辣辣的疼，他不是没有和男人做过，但一般都是他捅别人，就算被人捅也不会像克洛泽这样，这么大，还不给扩张。

等我好了我一定要操回来！托尼胡乱地想。

克洛泽可不知道托尼在恶狠狠地盘算着什么，手快速地撸动着托尼硬挺的阴茎，下身的动作也越来越快，在感觉自己的某个角度让身下的人猛的一颤之后，就坏笑着用力抽动阴茎，每一次火热的柱身都擦过托尼的前列腺。

很快托尼紧皱的眉头就松开了，口中的喘息也逐渐变调。蹬着克洛泽的双腿老实的缠着克洛泽精壮的腰。

克洛泽忽然停了一下，手托着托尼的背把他往上挪了一点，让他微靠着沙发扶手。这样托尼一低头就能看到克洛泽跳动着青筋的阴茎一下下地在他的屁股里进出。

托尼一下子就红了脸，偏过头不去看那淫乱的场景。

“害羞了？”

这一说托尼的脸又红了几分，“你才害羞……我什么没……见过……”

克洛泽没说什么了，只是突然加快了抽插的速度，手上撸动托尼阴茎的动作也大了起来。

“啊~……”托尼一下子呻吟了出来，在感觉克洛泽停顿了一下后，干脆就自暴自弃了，也不管结束会被怎样戏弄，张着嘴开始浪叫起来。

克洛泽眼神暗了暗，空出来的一只手捏着托尼的乳头用力揉捏着，直把乳头捻地几乎破皮流血。  
很快托尼就颤抖着声音轻叫着，“啊……我要射了……啊……”

克洛泽咧嘴，一下子就停下了手上的动作，活动的阴茎也抽了出来。

“不……别……嗯……”仿佛从云端坠落，托尼一下子就慌乱了起来，来不及闭合的穴口一缩一缩地，魅红的穴口孤独地勾引着克洛泽，几乎就要释放出来的阴茎被克洛泽捏住，铃口被他用拇指堵住。

托尼忍不住扭动着腰肢，痛苦地呻吟着。

“想要吗？”克洛泽诱惑着托尼。

“给我……快……啊……好难受……”

“求我。”

“唔……”托尼咬着嘴唇，眼泪从眼角滑落，“求你了……操我……呜……”

克洛泽终于满意了，挺身又插进那销魂的后穴中，拇指也松开了堵住的阴茎，帮着他撸动着。

“啊……啊呃……啊……”很快托尼就尖叫着射了出来。身体还在一下下地抽搐着，还没缓过劲，克洛泽就又开始新一轮的抽插。

“我……你……够了……啊……”托尼刚刚高潮过的身体敏感的不行，自己已经累得要死了，结果骑在自己身上的人仿佛有无穷无尽的精力，动作完全不见减缓。

克洛泽还是有良心，考虑到托尼身子还虚，阴茎埋在他的后穴抽插了许多下，便抽出在释放边缘的阴茎，对着他的脸撸动着。

托尼还迷迷糊糊地没有回过神，等他微微缓过一点劲时，就看到克洛泽那巨大的阴茎对着自己的脸射了出来。他下意识地闭上了眼睛，感觉眼上喷洒的精液，还有一些在脸颊和嘴唇上，伸出舌头将唇上的精液舔净。

克洛泽看着闭着眼的托尼，白色的精液粘在他长长的睫毛上，微微颤动。

感觉到眼上温柔的触感，托尼意识到那是克洛泽的唇，按耐住心中的悸动，又缓了一下才睁开眼，“我……”事后的尴尬，托尼轻咳了一下，他的嗓子有些哑了，“我的伤口崩开了。”

克洛泽挑了挑眉，手指插进他还没来得及完全闭合的菊穴，准确的找到他的前列腺按动搅弄。

托尼没想到克洛泽会突然做出这个动作，整个人都抖了一下，沙哑着嗓子轻吟，“嗯……唔……伤口……”

“一把老骨头？嗯？”  
克洛泽的呼吸就在耳边，托尼的耳朵几乎都要滴出血了。

“我替你挨的这一枪你要怎么还？”托尼强硬地转移了话题。

克洛泽坐起了身子，手指也抽了出来，“我都说了，那一枪不会打中我，是你自己冲过来要挨子弹，还想赖在我身上？”

“你！”托尼简直要被气死！合着自己挨子弹，还被吃干抹净都是自己自作多情了。“好！都是我自己蠢！起开！送我回去！”

克洛泽看人真的生气了，把坐起来乱动的人又压了下去，“你都把我睡了，还想不负责，提裤子走人？”

“到底谁睡谁！”托尼突然觉得很委屈，强压着心中的难受，凶狠的瞪着克洛泽。

克洛泽被托尼湿漉漉的眼睛瞪得心中一动，低头吻上他水润润的嘴唇。

托尼惊了！

“你还不懂吗？”克洛泽低声说。


End file.
